


Король Ада

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Canon-Typical Violence, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Drama, Gen, Lux (Lucifer TV), Original Character(s), POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Punishment, Season/Series 01, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Мэйз не нравится, каким стал Люцифер на Земле. Она тоскует по прежнему королю Ада, который не знал жалости. На одной из вечеринок в клубе все вдруг меняется.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Король Ада

Все это ей совершенно не нравилось.

Мэйз поставила на барную стойку очередной «Сазерак» и вылила оставшийся в бутылке коньяк в свой стакан. Привычно обвела взглядом зал: ничего подозрительного. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Диджей сегодня решил чередовать медляки и электроклэш с дабстепом, и на танцполе, кажется, уже сходили с ума от этой идеи. А каждый, кто появлялся на пороге Lux, сразу же замирал в восхищении — причем с самым идиотским выражением лица. Будто пред ним открылись те самые врата в Рай: несомненно, это позабавило бы Люцифера.

Но именно сейчас тот был очень занят — сидел за столиком в углу, со стаканом бурбона в руках, как всегда окруженный толпой хорошо одетых, ухоженных дам. И парней. Мэйз не возражала: кому как не дьяволу подталкивать людей к греху. Пусть даже сам Люцифер и говорил, что ничего для этого не делает.

Нет, волновало Мэйз совсем другое.

Все началось, когда Люцифер только открыл Lux. Мэйз хорошо запомнила, как король Ада простил Фила, их первого бармена, за воровство из кассы — в смысле, не приказал Мэйз раздробить тому коленную чашечку или растянуть того на дыбе, а лишь заметил вслух, что так делать нельзя. И добавил, что если Фил снова положит в карман часть выручки, ему придется искать новую работу.

Конечно, Люцифер всегда сдерживал свои обещания, и на следующей неделе Фил был уволен.

И все.

Мэйз тогда очень надеялась, что Фила отдадут ей: она уже предвкушала, как начнет ломать ему пальцы и сдирать кожу с лодыжек. Но Фил ушел на своих двоих, вместо него за барной стойкой ей теперь помогал Патрик — Патрик, конечно, был очень хорош не только в смешивании коктейлей, и все-таки Мэйз осталась раздосадованной.

С тех пор прошло пять лет, и теперь Мэйз уж не сомневалась: жизнь на Земле может поменять кого угодно, в том числе и короля Ада. Люцифер и вправду стал мягче. Порой он будто вообще забывал о том, кем был раньше, или очень сильно старался забыть. Он даже завел себе — подумать только! — друзей из числа смертных. Начал помогать полиции — сперва Мэйз решила, что король Ада все-таки скучает по старым временам и желает лично наказывать тех, кто совершил преступление. А потом она поняла, что ошиблась.

Магия Люцифера на нее не действовала: тринадцать миллиардов лет они как-то обходились без этого и неплохо понимали друг друга. Но если бы сейчас Люцифер спросил ее о том, чего Мэйз желает больше всего на свете, она бы честно ответила: увидеть короля Ада.

— Слушай, Мэйз, а у нас еще остался «Олд Форестер»? — спросил Патрик.

Повернувшись к полкам, Мэйз подняла голову и быстро отыскала тот сорт бурбона, который потерял Патрик. А потом услышала знакомый голос:

— «Олд Форестер». Точно. Какая хорошая идея!

— Двойной? — переспросила Мэйз, перехватывая у Патрика бутылку.

— Мне да, — ответил Люцифер. — И еще один, для Нэнси. Только, пожалуйста, разбавь его апельсиновым соком, хорошо?

Мэйз скользнула взглядом по залу: за столиком, где еще минуту назад сидел Люцифер, теперь устроилась роскошная блондинка в платье-мини и кружевных колготках.

Нэнси была вполне в ее вкусе. В какой-нибудь другой вечер Мэйз даже могла бы объяснить ей, что разбавлять бурбон соком совершенно не нужно. И что секс с демоницей из Ада может оказаться еще лучше секса с дьяволом. Но сейчас Нэнси уделял внимание сам Люцифер, и Мэйз не собиралась ему мешать. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Забрав оба стакана и улыбнувшись, тот вернулся к столику.

Сначала Мэйз собиралась плеснуть и себе бурбона, — или виски, или еще чего-нибудь крепкого, потому что какая в общем разница, что пить — но отставила «Олд Форестер» в сторону.

Диджей решил сделать передышку и снова вернулся к медлякам. Патрик прекрасно справлялся без ее помощи, и несколько минут Мэйз просто вглядывалась в зал, пытаясь разгадать этих странных смертных. Или хотя бы отвлечься от гнетущих ее мыслей.

Ее слух вдруг уловил какой-то всхлип. Мэйз до сих пор плохо понимала людей, и их эмоции казались ей чересчур сложными: люди влюблялись, клялись в верности, а на следующий день предавали и бросали, и просили прощения. Чувствовали вину и плакали, или рыдали — кто от раскаяния, а кто от обиды.

Всхлип повторился, и Мэйз нахмурилась: обиды тут не было. Тут был страх, а страх Мэйз понимала лучше, чем кто-либо другой на Земле. Ну, за исключением ее повелителя, который только что вылил в себя очередной стакан бурбона и улыбался своей Нэнси.

Целую минуту Мэйз вдыхала этот страх, пропуская его через себя и пробуя на вкус.

А потом зашагала к столику в дальнем углу: если уж честно, эта компания почему-то не понравилась ей сразу, едва только те переступили порог зала и заказали по коктейлю. Казалось бы, ничего особенного: пацан в брендовых шмотках, располневший тип средних лет, сверкнувший дорогущими часами, и молодая — хорошо если восемнадцать уже исполнилось — темноволосая девчонка.

От которой и исходил этот животный, жуткий страх.

— Все в порядке?

Пацан поднял взгляд на Мэйз и хмыкнул.

— У нас все хорошо.

— Я не тебя спрашиваю, — бросила Мэйз. — Я задала вопрос ей.

Девчонка — тоже в платье-мини и кружевных колготках, только без уверенности Нэнси — вся сжалась и ничего не ответила. Страх ее сейчас был таков, что Мэйз едва не осязала его кожей.

— Мы можем уйти, — предложил пацан.

— Сначала она скажет мне, что с ней все в порядке, — отрезала Мэйз. — А потом я решу, можешь ли ты уйти. И куда.

Третий в этой компании — тот самый толстомордый тип с часами — вытащил из кармана двадцатку. Сально улыбнулся и положил купюру перед Мэйз. Та немедленно прикинула, как быстро этот козел задохнется, если она скатает двадцатку в шарик и засунет ему в горло.

Но сначала Мэйз хотела во всем разобраться.

— Эй, — позвала она девчонку. — Как тебя звать?

— Клэр.

— Ты ведь не из Лос-Анджелеса, верно?

Клэр помедлила, а потом вдруг сказала:

— Я из Эль-Пасо.

— Тебе, верно, сказали, что ты чего-то должна? За то, что тебя сюда привезли?

Теперь Клэр опять потеряла дар речи. И снова вся сжалась, уставившись себе под ноги.

— Все ясно, — сказала Мэйз. — Вы двое сейчас же идете на выход, а девчонка остается тут.

— Но я уже заплатил! — заявил толстомордый тип с часами.

Мэйз вздохнула. Схватила со стола двадцатку и скатала ее в шарик. И посмотрела на толстомордого типа так, что тот вздрогнул. А вот за пацаном в модных шмотках она не уследила: вскочив на ноги, тот рванул к выходу из зала. Увидел Патрика и побежал по лестнице вниз, в подсобку. Очень глупо, подумала Мэйз.

— Сиди тут, — сказала она Клэр. — Патрик за тобой присмотрит.

Взяв толстомордого типа за воротник, Мэйз заставила его встать и поволокла к выходу.

Но потом у нее появилась идея получше.

Тот даже не сопротивлялся, когда Мэйз втолкнула его в подсобку: теперь его самого сковывал тот животный страх, который раньше исходил от Клэр. Первым делом Мэйз обшарила его карманы: нашла пачку наличных и решила, что отдаст все деньги Клэр. Заведя ему руку за спину, Мэйз толкнула его на пол — и толстомордый мигом запищал от боли, а потом упал на карачки.

— Тихо, — приказала Мэйз.

Пацана в модных шмотках она нашла быстро: тот решил, что сможет спрятаться на складе спиртного. Очень зря. Он даже разбил бутылку и теперь угрожал Мэйз «розочкой» — конечно, пацан до сих пор не понимал, с кем имеет дело. Получив в живот и по яйцам, он скорчился на полу.

Мэйз все еще медлила. Все переводила взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, почему эти двое жалких людишек вызвали у нее такую реакцию. Можно подумать, она прежде не видела сутенеров. Или клиентов, которые хорошо платят за таких испуганных молоденьких девчонок, как Клэр. Видела она и не такое: например, в том месте, что считала домом.

— Не знаешь, что с ними делать? — услышала она.

Обернулась.

На лестнице, ведущей в подсобку, стоял Люцифер. В любое другое время он непременно пошутил бы о том, что Мэйз нашла себе двух рабов для сексуальных утех. Но сейчас насмешки в его голосе не звучало.

— Вот у этого мудака, понимаешь, бизнес. В твоем клубе, — объяснила Мэйз.

— Как интересно, — заметил Люцифер. — Пусть он встанет.

Мэйз приподняла пацана в модных шмотках за шкирку. Люцифер пару мгновений рассматривал его, а потом, сверкнув глазами, просто спросил:

— Скажи мне, чего ты желаешь?

Пацан дернулся. И подчинился.

— У меня есть долги. Мне деньги нужны! И я хочу, чтобы Клэр отработала, — признался тот. — Я потратил на эту сучку дофига бабок. Сюда привез. Я что, виноват, что они все такие дуры? Считают, что если я тащу ее вкусно и дорого пожрать, а потом мы идем в клуб и я плачу за коктейли по двадцать баксов, то это сразу любовь-морковь? Вот пусть теперь отрабатывает.

В следующую секунду пацан ударился затылком об стену.

Люцифер держал его за горло, на весу. И ничего не говорил.

— Отпустите, — прохрипел пацан. — Я не хотел, я больше не...

Мэйз поняла, что будет дальше: сперва глаза Люцифера вспыхнули красным, а потом все лицо его разом поменялось, превращаясь в уродливую маску шрамов и ожогов.

Пацан уже ничего не просил и даже не умолял: он сейчас просто тихо выл от ужаса.

Спустя минуту Люцифер все-таки отпустил его, и тот, обмякнув, упал на пол.

— Если еще раз… — произнес Люцифер.

Мэйз знала наверняка: второго раза не будет. Смертные не выносили, когда дьявол смотрел на них так долго, и пацан, скорее всего, уже сошел с ума. Или был очень близок к этому, и лучшее, что его сейчас ждало — долгое лечение в психиатрической больнице. А вот толстомордому типу с дорогими часами повезло больше: тот увидел дьявольское лицо лишь на мгновение и сейчас, скорчившись на полу, стонал от страха.

— Выпроводи их, — сказал ей Люцифер.

Сейчас он выглядел ровно как тогда, когда подошел к Мэйз за выпивкой. Скроенный по собственным меркам костюм, расстегнутая у ворота рубашка, уложенные гелем волосы: а как еще мог выглядеть обаятельный владелец самого известного в Лос-Анджелесе ночного клуба?

Повернувшись на каблуках, Люцифер пошел вверх по лестнице.

Мэйз вернулась за барную стойку спустя четверть часа. Поболтала с Патриком, налила себе полстакана виски и разом выпила. Смешала «Бульвардье», а потом «Манхэттен», а потом еще десяток разных коктейлей: сейчас ей хотелось отвлечься.

Скоро гости уже принялись расходиться. Танцпол совсем опустел, да и выпивку заказывали все реже.

Мэйз обвела публику глазами. Нечаянно ее взгляд все-таки остановился на столике, куда она прежде не хотела смотреть. Люцифер все еще был там — и все еще развлекал эту Нэнси. Вид у него, правда, был не столь веселый и расслабленный, как раньше: впрочем, Нэнси явно ничего подобного не замечала, и ей явно импонировало внимание самого мистера Морнингстара. Сперва Мэйз раздумывала, что же так огорчило повелителя Ада, а потом покачала головой.

В конце концов, Люцифер сам решил поселиться на Земле.

Он что, не знал, откуда приходят души, обреченные на вечность в Аду?

— Патрик, — позвала она коллегу. — Ты в курсе, что сегодня ночуешь у меня?

Уж если жить среди людей, решила Мэйз, нужно хотя бы получать от этого удовольствие.


End file.
